Resurfacing Memories
by Ithilvalan
Summary: This is my first RK fanfic. It's about Kenshin's past. More or less.


A/N- Disclaimer: I still own the plot. Since my last RK fanfic was taken off, I decided to write a new one. However, this one is more dark and well, not as humorous. I'll try, but I hope you realize how hard it is to have mix humor with the sinister beginning. All the characters belong to Watsuki except for the students. Yes, I know that Tozoku means thief.

Prologue

Ten years prior: The girl, known only as "Predator" sat huddled and cramped underneath a shrub as the rain danced around her. Some predator she was now. Degraded to being a common hired killer. There was a day when no one in her family took orders. They only gave them. Hidden behind a bush, cowering in fear did not suit her. She watched the spectacle before her. Her dark blue hair, cropped right underneath her ear, clung to her damp head instead of billowing in the wind as it normally did. She wrinkled her brow thoughtfully, her brown eyes wide as she thought. She had her _kunai_, _katana, nunchakus_ and even _senbon_. But she preferred to take down her target in a different way. Predator did not want to fight unless she was forced to. Looking thoughtfully at the congealing drops of rain, she shivered. Winter had slowly sneaked upon her, and she had not even noticed. She hated beheadings. Even worse, she hated how everyone crowded around to view it, as if it were some form of enjoyment. If she had not feared to be heard, she would have snorted. Those who derived enjoyment from watching convicted criminals, but not necessarily true ones, being killed nauseated her.

Predator could hear words being passed around in a susurrus as the magistrate stood on top of a platform. Suddenly, the crowd quieted. Predator caught a few words, "Notorious—killer—cold-blooded—" she strained a little farther. "Predator." The last word came to her as a shock. What? Herself? She nearly fell out of the bush, but restrained herself. She checked to make sure that in her black ninja outfit she would not be noticed if she brushed by the crowd. At first she was going to camouflage as a civilian, but remembered they were no longer allowed to carry swords. Though the age of ninjas was over, people all over the world still utilized the few remaining. Predator was shocked that she had been sent to kill herself.

The note given to her by her client had only stated the following; "There will be a beheading at nine o'clock tonight. I do not want that to occur, however. I want you to get rid of this person yourself. You have until tomorrow to get back to me. If you succeed, the payment is 500,000 yen." Predator burned the note and went to work. She disliked thinking of herself as a contract killer or assassin. Predator preferred just being known as an obstruction remover. Ignoring the uneasy feeling she got when she thought about killing a doomed man or woman, she crept over closer to the fence. It had began to snow. Small, fluffy white balls swirled down from the open heavens. At first, they were occasional, perhaps dropped by accident. Soon, they came down furiously, pelting all over the floor. Predator found it difficult to run with her usual speed. Swearing, she muttered something about taking only inside jobs from that day forward. As she approached closer, she realized that something was wrong. The person standing chained and gagged by the magistrate stood stock-still. That was usual. Most of the time when they were chained they already lost the will to live, knowing that they were --doomed. But the magistrate--was that even the magistrate? Since when did he have red hair? As Predator looked closer, she realized that the prisoner was a not real. Something in her mind clicked and every single nerve in her body screamed for her to flee. Without warning, the magistrate looked her in the eye—how could he see her?—and uttered two words under his breath. Though she could not hear them, the impending feeling of dread that rose as bitterly as bile in her throat informed her. "Seize her." Guards, _samurai_, she thought bitterly, rose up from nowhere and pinned her against the stake.

With a roar, someone, Predator could not see who, for the guards blocked her vision, leapt from the crowd. As she strained against the guards' arms, she looked closer and noticed who he was. Her heart sank. Was that her purpose? As bait? But why would the person send for her to murder "herself?" Who was their real target? The magistrate unsheathed a sword and approached the man, backing him up into a wall. The three remaining guards stood close by. The magistrate said something to the man that Predator could not hear. The man shook his head. The magistrate paused, looking almost sorrowful, and brought up his sword to plunge into the man's heart. She could not let this happen. They could not murder him. With a last rush of adrenaline, Predator broke free of her captors and ran faster than she ever ran before. She dove in front of the man, and pulling out a dagger, she clawed at the magistrate's face. Touching his cheek, the magistrate's face was in shock. He could not stop his sword in time, but it seemed to Predator that he was unwilling to murder a woman. The last sight Predator saw was the sword, descending straight towards her heart.

A/N- this will make sense eventually. Any guesses to who Predator might be? Is it too obvious? Did I spell nunchakus wrong? Originally, I ended when the guards pinned her against the stake. But I wanted to….ahem….can't say anymore or I will give away what it is. It seems fairly obvious to me, though I was the one who wrote it. However, if you are positive to what event this relates to RuroKen is, inform me and I will delete the last part, since that gives away the most.

Chapter One

Reminiscence

Kenshin Himura awoke with a sigh. Last night had been so strange. He had a dream of a place he swore he never had been, of a person he never knew, and of an event that never happened. The sunlight streamed in through the open curtains and shed away the ominous feelings. Two years had passed since he first arrived at the Kamiya dojo. Now his body felt it as each bone protested at being yanked out of bed at six o'clock in the morning. Yawning as he donned a practice _gi_, Kenshin padded out of his room. Kaoru and Yahiko were already in the small courtyard where they got up every morning to practice.

"Thirty years," Kenshin muttered to himself. "_Thirty_." Looking at his hands, he moaned, "Shessa is _ancient_."

Sanosuke came up from behind him. "BOO!"

"Whereas you, Sano, seem like you're eleven, not twenty-one."

Sanosuke shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a child at heart."

Kenshin clutched his head. "Shessa will not disagree."

They began walking over to where Yahiko and Kaoru were practicing.

Sanosuke grinned. "Missy and Yahiko have improved of late. I can actually believe that she can teach others now." He banged his fists together. "Especially Yahiko. Maybe one day he will be almost as good as me."

"Hey!" Yahiko shouted, overhearing the last remark. "What do you mean? Number two in Japan is me!"

"Oh, so what am I, number three?" Sanosuke snapped. Turning to Kenshin, he added in an undertone, "Not that I care…."

A/N- Idea is taken from RuroKen GN no. 2, but I worded it differently. Just in case I mentioned that it was not my original idea. So don't sue me, if you work for VIZ or Watsuki. Listening to "Departure" the song from RuroKen. I love that song. I can play it on the piano.

Kenshin stared directly in front of him, not paying attention to his surroundings when suddenly he tripped over a rock. "Oro!" he exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

"Kenshin! Are you all right?" Kaoru rushed over, forgetting that she had made Yahiko stretch in an impossible position and made him keep it there until she told him to stop. Her five other students also practiced their stretching.

"Shessa is fine, Kaoru-dono. Please do not fret. And also, maybe you want to check on Yahiko." Kenshin rubbed his head.

"Oh my gosh!" Kaoru hurried back over to help Yahiko out of a yoga position that involved putting his legs over his shoulders.

"KAORU! YOU'RE SUCH A MORON!" Yahiko hollered after massaging his neck. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PAINFUL THAT WAS?"

Kaoru winced. "I'm sorry, Yahiko. How about if I let you take a break for the rest of today?"

"What? That makes it worse, _ugly_! That was exercises! You want to make it better, then tomorrow let's forget about stretching."

"Oh?" Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "No more stretching? Fine. I'll be sure to laugh hysterically when you pull a muscle."

"No, I don't mean that!" Yahiko tried to repair the damage. "I just don't want to do anymore yoga."

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin while the other two bickered, Kaoru acting more childish than some of the more solemn members of the dojo. The other children looked on, horrified that this immature, red-faced girl was their dojo master. Kenshin had a glazed look in his eye, like he was remembering something in his past. Suddenly, his face contorted in pain. _Shessa has no clue to who that lady was…._ Kenshin thought, unaware that Sanosuke was now gaping openmouthed at him, wondering if he ought to call the police. _Is this what Shishioh's departing words meant. Why is it coming back to haunt this one? Shessa cannot remember such a thing ever happening._

"Um…. Kenshin?"

"I'm fine, Sano." Kenshin brushed off his friend's concern like the dust on his clothing.

"If you say so…." Sanosuke looked unconvinced.

"I do," Kenshin replied firmly, glaring around to prove it.

Kaoru's students shrank behind her. One or two looked unsure over who was scarier, the red-faced but now calm dojo master, or the weird man who tripped over a rock and suddenly went into a seizure. Finally, they decided that Kenshin appeared more frightening and cowered behind Kaoru. "It's all right, children," she soothed. "Come on. Let's continue with our exercises."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru's students appraisingly. They were all young, the oldest being around twelve, not including Yahiko. The youngest, a little orphan boy around the age of seven, had dark blue hair and wide, innocent brown eyes. Kenshin shook his head uneasily. The child resembled somebody he could not remember. Kaoru began to pair up her students. The oldest, a girl with jet-black hair, she paired with Yahiko, who immediately complained, "Why do _I_ have to practice with _shinai_? You said I was capable of using a _bokuto_ last year." Kaoru silenced him with a look. "All right, all right. Have it your way."

"I will." Kaoru continued assigning partners. Finally, as the two youngest were partnered up, she cleared her throat and announced, "Okay. Now that we're done stretching, I think we should try a few basic patterns to test what you have all learned so far. I paired you with someone whom I think is around your level, so your skill and speed should be similar." She fixed a glare at Yahiko, daring him to contradict her. He seemed to understand her look, and averted his glance immediately. "Remember, you are not trying to attack your partner. She or he is not your opponent. Work your blows to be in harmony of each other. If all goes right, no one should be hurt. All your strokes should be blocked. No fancy tricks, no kicking, no dirt throwing and no insults. I will show you how to fight a dishonorable adversary soon enough. For now, let us remember our honor and fight with it. Bow to your partner."

Sano snorted as he saw every student bow out of synchronization with the others. It appeared as a domino affect, as Yahiko and his partner, Takara bowed to each other first. Then the pair next to them bowed, and so on and so forth. He chanced a glimpse of Kenshin. He appeared fine, shouting words of encouragement and advice over the scuffles that soon occurred. "Takara-chan, remember not to flinch when Yahiko comes at you. Tozoku-chan, be careful when it comes to guarding your left."

The little orphan boy, the one who gave Kenshin such an odd feeling, nodded soberly. For a young child, one they found off the streets, he took everything Kenshin and Kaoru said to heart. They dubbed him Tozoku as a tribute to the first day Kenshin met Yahiko. Tozoku did not mind being named "Thief." He was always obedient and serious, and Kenshin thought that in five years he could overtake Yahiko in skill. However, the boy had the streak of a scamp in him. Every single time Sanosuke opened his mouth to say something, the boy would immediately disagree. He played tricks on him so often that Sano decided it would be safer to sleep on the roof. But of course, Kenshin and Kaoru turned a deaf ear to each complaint Sano voiced. The child did not like Megumi, either. And though he was loth to admit so, it made Sanosuke sort of pleased that he and Megumi had something in common. He would hiss, hide behind Kaoru or Kenshin and if he were a cat, Sano contemplated, amused, he would have all his hair raised up on the end.

It just so happened that Megumi stepped inside of the dojo doors. "Hello, Ken-san!" she chirped happily. "Rooster head. Kaoru," she nodded her acknowledgement to the other two.

"Good day to you too, kitsune," Sanosuke grumbled, all feelings of similarity between them gone. "What are you doing here?"

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "I was unaware of the fact that you owned this dojo, thus giving you permission to question my whereabouts."

"Didn't tanuki make this place off-limits to you around a year ago?" Sanosuke asked, peeved.

"After Ken-san came back from Kyoto, she changed her mind," Megumi purred.

"Just like a vixen," Sanosuke muttered under his breath.

"Sano," Kenshin warned, turning to face him and Megumi.

"Sorry, Kenshin." Sanosuke slunk away.

Kenshin reverted his glance to Kaoru and her students. "Good job, Takara-chan!" He called out to Yahiko's partner. She beamed and Yahiko scowled. Takara was a cheerful girl about twelve years old. Takara wore her ebony colored hair in a traditional ponytail to imitate Kaoru, though her hair was a few inches shorter. Sweat beaded her high and regal forehead. She had amethyst eyes like Kenshin, but hers were far darker and appeared black. Her father owned a dojo, but after he died all the students quit and it was abandoned. With her mother and her brother, they moved near the Kamiya dojo, and Takara's mother vowed to let them both start sword fighting. Her brother, Takahashi, was about eight and also learned with Kaoru the Kamiya-Kasshin-Ryu style. Takahashi had jet-black hair like his sister, but his eyes were a warm brown. He was practicing with the young but enthusiastic Tozoku.

In Kenshin's opinion, both showed promise. But of course, he expected no less of the children of that man he had met fifteen years prior. His eyes skimmed over to the last pair, a ten year old girl name Chikara and an eleven year old boy whose name they did not know. The girl was aptly named, for she harbored immense strength. One could not guess it by merely looking at her, though. Small and slight for her age, Chikara had dark brown eyes that held the look of one who knew things beyond her years. She was barely taller than Takahashi, who was only eight. Kaoru was at first doubtful of Chikara's ability to keep up with training. Her doubt vanished when Chikara easily beat Yahiko in arm wrestling. Kenshin did not know how she trained, but at times she could beat even Sano in street brawling. The eleven-year-old boy was the one of most mystery. One day he turned up in front of the dojo doors, whipped out a shinai, bowed down at Kaoru's feet and asked to be trained. He was an orphan boy and probably a foreigner, or at least had one for a parent since his eyes were a dark green. Oddly enough, his hair was black. He learned quickly so although neither Kaoru nor Kenshin knew his name, they decided that he could train since we was such a quick learner.

Kaoru clapped her hands. "All right children! That's good enough for today." She beckoned to all six of her students and they clamored all around her. "Scatter around now, and don't get into mischief."

Tozoku and Takahashi bounded off, chattering about some new toy they saw in a stand. Chikara and Takara looked at each other seriously, and they both walked off with a bit more dignity than the younger boys. The eleven-year-old boy wandered off through the doors of the dojo. Yahiko stood by Kaoru and sulked.

Megumi leaned over him, "What's wrong, kid?"

Yahiko glowered at her.

"Well excuse me!" she turned around, highly miffed.

"Yahiko! Mind your manners," Kaoru scolded him.

"You're not my mother," Yahiko retorted.

"No, I'm not. I'm your dojo master." Kaoru pointed a finger at the ground. "Sit."

Yahiko scowled at her. "I'm not a dog, either."

"Then behave less like one." Kaoru turned around.

Kenshin cleared his throat. "Shessa thinks it's market day today." And he scampered off through the dojo doors out of Kaoru's way.

"I believe I have an appointment." Megumi backed away also.

Yahiko took this opportunity to leave without a word.

Kaoru glared at Sanosuke who glared right back. "What? You can't make me go!"

Kaoru laughed. "Ha. You can stay. I'm going to rest. Tell me when the children come back, okay?"

"Hey! Wait! Why--" Sanosuke slumped onto the ground, his protests stopped midway. Kaoru had already slammed the door to her room.

"Why that little..." Sanosuke muttered, his last few words trailing into swears. He dropped his head onto his arms.

Megumi came skipping back. "Why such a long face, Rooster-head?"

Sanosuke looked up. "I have to sit here and wait until the kids come back."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Megumi sat down beside him. "The kids only have a half hour break."

"That's the problem. If it were longer, I could go gambling. They're expecting me, you know."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Men. You would just be wasting money since Ken-san has gone to market."

Sanosuke made a face. "Are you saying I can't win on my own?"

Nodding, Megumi grinned. "You're not so stupid after all, huh?" She shrieked and jumped back as Sanosuke drew back a fist.

"You wouldn't hit a lady, would you?" Megumi asked.

"What lady? All I see is a vixen." This time Sano had to duck as Megumi growled and dove for him.

A/N- Sorry, Em, I had to borrow that phrase from your story. Chances are you aren't reading this, unless me being my egotistical self told you to read it. But I thought I should mention that the above line, at least the woman/lady part isn't my original idea.

Megumi sniffed and turned around, rummaging in her basket. Sanosuke craned his neck to look over her shoulder. She turned around and put the basket behind her back. She held out her hands with one cupped over the other, as if she were holding something in her fist. Every time Sano tried to look at it, Megumi turned around. Finally, she held up her covered hand to Sanosuke, who leaned forward eagerly to see what it is. Megumi drew back her hand and punched him in the face.

"YOU VIXEN!" Sanosuke bellowed. Not that a flimsy hit from Megumi hurt. But it still annoyed him.

Megumi giggled. "Serves you right, you nosy rooster." It was her turn to shriek as Sanosuke made a fist.

"Is this what we have degraded to? Fistfights on dojo grounds?" Kaoru walked out of her room.

"S/he started it," Megumi and Sanosuke said at the same time, pointing at the other person.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Megumi, do whatever you need to do, Sanosuke, go gambling. Kenshin ought to be done with the shopping by now."

"Yes missy." Sanosuke saluted her, then ducked as Kaoru whipped out her shinai.

"Reflexes," he said before slinking away.

Kaoru sat down on a rock and began to wait. The twenty minutes ticked by slower than the slowest of snails. Kaoru changed positions frequently, from sitting with her chin in her hands, lying on the grass and finally pulling her hair. She began to see every little detail—including the fact that one of the ants in a steady, marching line had a small red mark on its back. She moaned and checked the sundial in the middle of the courtyard. She sighed. It was barely half-past ten. The children would not be back until eleven. Kaoru could not stand it. She straightened her shoulders and stomped through the doors. In the main streets, people shrank away from this angry-faced woman. Others pointed and whispered, not bothering to hide the disdain they held for an unmarried woman over sixteen, not to mention one who carried swords. But they hid their snubs well, for stories had passed that she was an excellent swordsmistress, the famous "Kenjutsu Princess."

Kaoru shoved her way to the front of the line in an onigiri stall. No one bothered to protest. "Kudosai ten onigiri."

The man who ran the stall stuck out his hand. "Money first."

"Onigiri first," Kaoru said stubbornly.

"Money."

"Onigiri."  
People began to crowd around to see the Kamiya girl argue with a shopkeeper. They whispered excitedly to each other, eagerly watching the spectacle. Kenshin noticed this abnormal crowd swarming around a small stall. He shook his head. If it was Kaoru-dono...he thought, hurrying over.

"Money."

"Onigiri."

"Money." Kenshin stepped in front of Kaoru and placed a few yen coins onto the top of the counter.

The man squinted at the coins, bit one to make sure they were genuine and slammed a bag of onigiri onto the top of the counter. "Here's your onigiri. Now get out. You're crowding my business." Kenshin kept his hand over Kaoru's mouth, knowing that if he let go she would comment to the stall keeper that the only reason there was a crowd was that they were watching her argue with him.

Kenshin, wearing a sheepish smile, took Kaoru by the shoulder and led her away. When they were a safe distance from the stall, Kaoru glared at Kenshin. "Kenshiiin...." Her eyes narrowed and flames seemed to ignite in her eyes. Steam blew from her ears as she began to shake like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Oro?"

"Don't interrupt my bargaining next time," Kaoru snapped.

"Bargaining?" Kenshin asked, confused. "Are you sure that's what it's called?"

"Never mind. I was doing fine without you." They reached the dojo doors. "Sit."

Kenshin sat. "What is wrong, Kaoru-dono?"

"Nothing, nothing." They sat down to wait for Kaoru's students.

Giggling, Chikara and Takara came skipping through the dojo doors. Each held a stick of candy in her hands and a fistful of coins. Their shinais bounced unfortunately on the ground behind them. They were chattering happily, with one occasionally jumping up and down in her excitement. Tozoku and Takahashi bounded through the doors, each holding a toy in his hands. The eleven-year-old boy followed a few minutes behind him.

"Okay, children, gather around." Kaoru clapped her hands.

They clamored around her, each shouting, "Sensei, look what I got," or "Sensei, sensei, I made a great bargain!"

Kaoru patted a few on the head and said the magic words that she knew would get their attention. "Let's go out for lunch!"

"Ooh! Yes!" They jumped up and down excitedly.

Kaoru looked over all of them. "Where's Yahiko?"

"Working, sensei," Tozoku and Takahashi chorused.

"Perfect. Let's go eat at the Akabeko, then, all right?"

"Taberuzo! Nomuzo!" Sanosuke hurried over. "Did I hear Akabeko? It's another perfect day to skip out on a bill."

Kaoru smacked him over the head with a fist. "You pig--I mean, you rooster. Eating and drinking. Do you know anything else?"

"Come on, sensei, don't mind the mean old man." Tozoku grabbed one of Kaoru's arms and pulled her to the dojo doors.

"MEAN? OLD?" Sanosuke yelped, making a fist. "I'll show you mean and old!"

Kaoru growled. Sanosuke backed away, holding up his hands. "I'm afraid. Missy, don't hurt me."

Kaoru picked up everything within reach and began hurtling them at Sanosuke, who immediately grabbed Kenshin and used him as a shield. Rocks, brooms, buckets, sticks, and even food hit Kenshin. "Oro," he moaned, red bumps swelling all over his body.

"Hey, hey, don't waste food," Sano said between mouthfuls of food. Munching on a fish bone, he continued, "Isheronfualenshin."

Kaoru looked disgusted. "Swallow, please."

Sanosuke looked revolted. "This fishbone?"

"Sano, what is it you were saying?" Kenshin inquired politely.

"It's your own fault, Kenshin. You ought to keep tanuki in check."

"Why you..." Words failed Kaoru as she began to bubble again.

"Take cover!" Sanosuke yelled, ducking behind Kenshin.

"Kaoru-chan?" Tae stuck her head out of the doors of the Akabeko.

"Tae-san!" Kaoru exclaimed, her anger boiling down.

"Are you here to find Yahiko-chan? Or to dine?" Tae asked, ushering them in.

"Both. Please give us the usual table. My students are hungry."

One look at the drooling faces of the four children sent Tae hurrying back into the kitchen. A sudden growling noise echoed through the Akabeko. Takahashi blushed and hid his face behind Kaoru.

"Somebody's hungry," Megumi commented.

"Shhh, you'll embarrass him," Kaoru hissed.

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Megumi, Kaoru and her students made their way past the flood of people coming in for lunch. They reached the back of the restaurant and sat down at their respective places. Kaoru got up to find Yahiko. She maneuvered to the back door and pulled it. It did not open, and Kaoru, annoyed at the obstruction, put her right foot against the door and pulled as hard as she could. A customer walking by decided to mention, "It pulls open."

"I knew that," Kaoru muttered, pushing the door open.

Inhaling all the warm smells of the kitchen, she stood on her tiptoes and looked around for Yahiko. Her eyes darted to the mounds of rice, the steamed buns, rice balls, and piles of sushi. Her eyes grew large as she thought dreamily about the feast that they were going to have. She shook her head vigorously and continued to look for Yahiko. "Where's Yahiko?" she asked one of the cooks.

"Yahiko-chan?" he replied. "He's out back hauling some water from the well."

She nodded her thanks and headed out back. Opening the back door, Kaoru felt it hit someone as he or she emitted a loud "OOMPH."

"Gomen nasai," she apologized.

"What? All you can do is give me a casual apology?" A familiar voice shouted.

"Oh boy. I can see where this is heading," Kaoru rolled her eyes.

Yahiko drew himself up to his full height, straightened his shoulder, then started twitching in outrage. His face seemed to swell and turned bright red. "YOU BAKA! YOU'RE ALREADY UGLY BUT YOU HAVE TO BE _CLUMSY_ TOO?"

Kaoru also began to swell. "UGLY?" she shrieked. "YOU DARE CALL ME UGLY?"

In an undertone Yahiko muttered, "Notice that she doesn't deny clumsy." To Kaoru he hollered, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT IF I WAS SOMEONE IMPORTANT? I'D BE OFFENDED IF YOU JUST THROW 'GOMEN NASAI' AT ME! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS APOLOGIZE FORMALLY IF YOU AREN'T SURE WHO THE PERSON IS!"

"Lectured by your student," Sano said, shaking his head. "And by the way, everyone is staring at you. You should go back in."

"Shut UP rooster head," Kaoru and Yahiko shouted at the same time. "If we want your opinion we'll ask for it."

To make things worse for Sanosuke, he was right. If there was one thing Kaoru and Yahiko hated more than being interrupted while arguing (and Kenshin knew this well) it was when the interrupter was correct. They both glared at him, and Sano backed away slowly, holding his hands up as a sign of truce.

"Let's go back in, Yahiko," Kaoru said with dignity.

"Good idea, _Kaoru_," Yahiko replied, shooting Sanosuke a dirty look. Bowing slightly, he escorted Kaoru back inside.

Sanosuke stifled a grin as Yahiko stuck up his nose in the air, for the entire world like a snotty rich kid until he hit the swinging door. His demeanor dropped faster than he did.

"Serves you right," Sano told Yahiko, stepping over him and walking inside.

The rest of lunch proceeded without much trouble, except for Sanosuke trying to skip out on the bill again and Tae-san noticing, not to mention Kaoru picking a fight with a stranger that turned out to be a police officer as they headed home. Still embarrassed, Kaoru decided to change the topic of conversation, as Sanosuke looked ready to burst with laughter.

"So. Are you kids up to another session of practice tomorrow?" Kaoru asked kindly.

"Yeah!" they chimed simultaneously.

"All right then, go along now, children." Kaoru ushered them forward.

"Bye Sensei!" they waved cheerily as they skipped off home.

Kaoru sighed. It would have been great if the children could live on the dojo, except that she knew that she did not have enough money to provide for them all. Even if the parents provided boarding money, it wouldn't be enough. Growing children ate a lot. As a matter of fact, most of the lunch went to the kids. Kaoru, Kenshin and Sanosuke hardly ate any. Kaoru fingered the money pouch in the folds of her gi. Few yen rattled inside it, and Kaoru sighed. It was a good thing she got the onigiri. Otherwise they would have to rely on her cooking. And as much as she denied it, her cooking left much to be desired.

Following Kenshin and his decisive stride, Kaoru noticed a blur move by. She held out a hand to stop Kenshin and Sanosuke. Kenshin looked at her quizzically and opened his mouth to say something. Kaoru shook her head slightly and pointed in the general direction again. Sano cracked his knuckles. The sound resonated through the silent alley, which earned him an angry glare from Kaoru. Holding her shinai in front of her, she called, "Who's there?"

Suddenly, an acrimonious figure leapt out from the shadows and pounced onto Kaoru. "JEEZ, UGLY! HOW COULD YOU BE STUPID ENOUGH TO FORGET ME? AND I SNUCK UP UPON YOU TOO! HOW THICK ARE YOU BAKAS, ANYHOW?"

Kaoru grabbed Yahiko's collar and shook him soundly. "First of all, _I_ did not forget you. _You_ forgot to follow us. Second of all, you did not 'snuck.' You _sneaked_, which also you didn't do properly. I noticed you, didn't I?"

Yahiko snorted derisively. "Yeah, about an hour after I had been following you."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, grabbed Yahiko by the ear and began dragging him home to the dojo, ignoring protests of "HEY! UGLY! YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Many hours and bruised egos later, night had fallen on the dojo and Kaoru was preparing for bed. She had just finished her bath and was heading to her room when she heard something shatter in Kenshin's room. Meanwhile, at the opposite side of the dojo, Sanosuke was sitting with his chin in his hands, contemplating something deep, something mysterious, and something completely and totally Sano when he also heard the sound of something splintering. He disregarded it (as many things tend to break when Kaoru and Yahiko are in the same room together) and continued his meditation. After two or three minutes, and no voices that followed after it, Sanosuke looked up, mildly surprised. Then a loud shriek pierced the air. "Guess I ought to go check it out." Kaoru suddenly straightened. Rushing towards the noise, dropping her towel, soap and everything else in her hands along the way, she skidded to a stop in front of his door and slid it open. "Kenshin! Are you all right?"

"Oro?" Kenshin asked, confused.

"I heard a splintering noise come from your room," Kaoru explained.

"Oro?" Kenshin repeated. "What does shessa have in this one's room that could sunder?"

Kaoru stopped. This time she was bewildered. "Then…what was that noise?"

"Good question." Sanosuke stuck his head into the door. "I was minding my own business—"

"Somehow on my dojo…" Kaoru muttered.

Shooting her a look, Sano continued, "When I heard missy scream and run madly towards Kenshin's room. I thought she had a fit of insanity or something but then I remembered that I heard the sound of something breaking from Kenshin's room."

"Really, Sano, Kaoru-dono, it was nothing. Please, get back to rest."

Kaoru looked at him suspiciously. "If you say so…"

"Shessa really does!" Kenshin looked at Kaoru with his innocent "Kenshin" look, complete with the sheepish smile, right hand behind head and semi-circle eyes.

Kaoru and Sanosuke exchanged looks of absolute understanding, shrugged and turned to go their opposite ways. And where, you may ask, was Yahiko during this whole temporary moment of chaos? Close your eyes and imagine, far, far away, a paradise of a cool bamboo sheets and soft, fluffed up cotton-candy pillows in the warm summer breeze. Now imagine a thirteen-year-old boy, lying blissfully in this realm, one-hundred-percent oblivious to his surroundings, snoring loud enough to wake the slumbering mountains.

A/N- this takes place in the Meiji Restoration, just like the original story. I was going to make it modern, but that doesn't fit with my beginning. BTW, do any of you know how to write 20 in Japanese? Or 10. Or any number. Do any of you want a Japanese glossary? I think I make most of the words pretty clear. And I know what a formal apology is. I'm just too lazy to tramp upstairs and find it out from my Shonen Jump. (See, manga is educational.) So…my second RuroKen fanfic. How was it? I've got an InuYasha one coming right up. Look at the riddle I wrote! (Yeah, I know, it's terrible. But heck.) Guess the answer! And review Hint, hint

The author sees it

Up her face lit

Reading gleefully,

Utilizing it carefully.


End file.
